


White Hot

by lrhskinnyjeans



Series: The Ice Gays™ [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Fluff, Luke is rlly sweet//-:, M/M, Michael wears panties, Smut, Top Luke, alternative universe, this is basically completely porn, you don't need to read the other parts to understand this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhskinnyjeans/pseuds/lrhskinnyjeans
Summary: Everything was breathy and just a little bit sloppy but it was perfect. Luke's hands were everywhere, pushing Michael's shirt up, making goosebumps arise on the younger boy's skin, and their legs were tangled together, and Michael was absolutely sure that Luke was the missing puzzle piece that he'd been searching for his entire life. or alternatively, Luke and Michael declare their love for eachother, birthday sex ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, i am so so so so so sorry that this took me excessively long to update. I've been feeling a bit down these past few weeks and i've really been lacking motivation. Anyway, i really hope you gets enjoy this part!!

"Happy birthday angel," Luke spoke with a soft smile, clinking his wine glass gently against Michael's. 

"Thanks Lu," Michael blushed, twirling a strand of freshly dyed lilac hair around his finger. 

The pair were sat on Luke's leather couch, the fire casting a dim glow over the room, and soft music was playing in the background. Luke had treated Michael to a day of all of his favorite things, they visited the animal shelter, looked around in the quaint boutiques that littered the streets of Boston, and then they topped it all off by going to a small dimly lit cafe that served vegetarian food and had the best vegan cupcakes that Michael had ever tasted in his 21 years of life. 

Michael's legs were draped over Luke's thighs and he could feel the heat radiating from the taller boy's body, spreading a comfortable warmth throughout his body. Small patterns were being traced across his jean clad thigh with Luke's little finger, and he's sure that he's never felt more at peace in his life. He took a sip of the smooth red wine and sighed in content, leaning his head back against the lavish couch. 

"How did your first sip of legal alcohol taste?" Luke asked with a teasing tone leaning his head against the couch as well.

Michael cracked open one eye and took in Luke's smug expression, his dimples were on full display and one eyebrow was slightly raised. The lilac haired boy couldn't help when his lips turned upward in a small smile and his chest bubbled in adoration. 

"It tasted very well, thanks," Michael replied, leaning over to set his glass on the side table. "How does being an old man taste?" he teased, leaning his head closer to the blonde boy, biting his lip to hold back the impending smile that was about to grace his lips. 

Luke's lips parted, letting out the most endearing giggle, and he stopped the movement of his finger against Michael's thigh, opting to gently pinch at his hip instead.

"Shut up you dweeb, im only two years older than you," 

"Mhmm, okay old man, keep telling yourself that," Michael grinned, squirming away from Luke's touch. 

Luke leaned over and set his drink down on the side table. "Okay, that's it," he exclaimed. 

Michael could barely register it as the blonde boy maneuvered himself onto his knees and pushed Michael flat against the couch, hovering over him as his fingers made his way to his sides, causing giggles and squeaks to escape his lips as he squirmed away from the boy above him. Luke was grinning as he watched the boy giggle and writhe beneath him, his fingers relentless against Michael's ribs. 

"P-please stop!" Michael gasped through a fit of giggles, trying his best to make Luke stop tickling him. 

"Admit that i'm still young," Luke laughed, his fingers not letting up at all. 

"Okay, okay! Y-you're young, you're still young," Michael breathed out between his giggles and laughter. 

Luke's hands stopped their torture and he grinned down triumphantly at the boy below him. 

"You're still two years older than me though," Michael said, poking his tongue out at the blonde boy above him. 

Luke shook his head with a fond smile and looked down at Michael, "god, you're lucky i love you,"

Michael's breath was drawn sharply out of him, and he's positive that his heart leapt all the way into his throat. His eyes were for sure blown wide as he looked up at Luke who was leaning over his body with an easy grin on his face, as if the words that had just come out of his mouth were completely casual. Michael felt an unusual warmth spread throughout his chest at the words that Luke uttered to him, no one had said those words to him before, save for his mother and Calum, of course, but it felt different, so drastically different. 

"What?"

It's like Michael could see the cogs turning in Luke's mind as he watched him register the words that had just come out of his mouth. The grin that he was previously sporting turned into a look of nervousness and he bit his lip and averted his gaze from the boy below him. 

"Uh, yeah," Luke spoke softly, his eyes raising to meet Michael's once more, "I um, I love you," he paused, his eyes searching Michael's face for something, - anything, that would give away how he felt. "And, if you don't love me back that's totally okay, you don't need to, I'm not trying to rush it, or force you into anything, it's just that you-"

Michael cut Luke off, grabbing the boy gently by the sandy locks at the nape of his neck, crashing his lips against Luke's. It was feverish and Luke didn't reciprocate right away but it was exactly what they both needed. One of Luke's hands rested on Michael's hip while the two kissed, toying with the hem of his white oversized sweater. 

"I love you," Michael mumbled against Luke's lips when the two parted to take a breather, "Fuck, i really love you," 

"Really?" Luke asked, his beautiful blue eyes fluttering open, biting back the smile that was beginning to grace his slightly swollen lips. 

Michael felt himself nodding and he opened his eyes slowly, taking in the the beauty above him. Luke looked as wonderful as ever, his hair just a little bit tousled, and his lips more pink than usual, slightly upturned in the cutest smile that Michael has ever seen. 

"Really," he breathed out the affirmative, leaning back up to reconnect his lips to Luke's. 

The kiss was absolutely beautiful, Michael's fingers were tangled in Luke's hair, and one of Luke's hands was underneath Michael's sweater, tracing patterns against his pale hip. Luke's lips tasted faintly of mint and wine, and Michael loved every second of it. The kiss soon became heated, and Luke was practically licking into Michael's mouth, their tongues dancing together in the filthiest kiss that Michael has ever partaken in. 

Everything was breathy and just a little bit sloppy but it was perfect. Luke's hands were everywhere, pushing Michael's shirt up, making goosebumps arise on the younger boy's skin, and their legs were tangled together, and Michael was absolutely sure that Luke was the missing puzzle piece that he'd been searching for his entire life. 

Luke's lips traveled down Michael's jaw and to his neck, leaving wet open mouthed kisses down the expanse of his pale skin, stopping right below his jaw to nip at the skin, slowly turning the milky white canvas a brilliant shade of red, sure to leave a faint purple bruise later. Michael vaguely registered the quiet breathy moans that were falling from his mouth as Luke's soft lips kissed his skin, but he couldn't be bothered to really care about it, Luke's body just felt so good against his, their chests pressed together, legs tangled, and fingers searching for any bit of uncovered skin they could find. 

"Can i take this off?" Luke mumbled against Michael's neck, slowly lifting the hem of Michael's sweater. 

Michael took a deep breath and nodded, sitting up slightly and lifting his arms so that Luke could take the sweater off with ease. Luke sat back on his knees and slowly peeled the sweater off of Michael's body and tossed it to the side, taking in every detail as if it was the first time that he'd ever seen him with his shirt off. Michael could feel his face heating up as he watched the way Luke was looking at him, undoubtedly feeling self conscious at the way his skin was too pale and his stomach was to soft, and his arms were too scrawny. He instinctively moved his arms to cover his torso, trying to hide his imperfections from the godlike boy in front of him. 

"Hey, none of that," Luke breathed out, taking Michael's arms away from his body, setting them at his side instead. "You're so pretty Mikey, my perfect little flower," he spoke while leaning down, pressing feather soft kisses down Michael's chest and stomach, dragging his lips over his waist and soft hips. 

"Yours too," Michael said pleadingly, his hands moving to Luke's broad, strong shoulders, gently tugging at the the shirt that was still draped over his body. 

"Of course angel," Luke spoke, his lips still brushing against the skin of Michael's soft abdomen. 

The taller boy leaned up and reached back, grabbing the collar of his shirt, tugging it over his head with ease. Michael let out a soft breath when he saw the beautiful boy in front of him, his skin slightly pale but still glowing, and there were faint blonde hairs poking out of the waistband of his jeans, trailing up to his belly button. Michael couldn't help himself, he reached out, his hands finding Luke's chest, gently trailing down his sides and up over his shoulders. 

"Beautiful," Michael breathed out, looking up into the pair of mesmerizing blue eyes that he's grown to love so much. 

Luke's lips formed into a lazy smile and he leaned down, draping his body back over Michael's, pressing his lips back to the smaller boy's neck. Michael could feel Luke's heat radiating into his body from where their bare chests were pressed together, and he couldn't get enough of the skin to skin contact, his hands were clinging to Luke's shoulders and back, trying to bring the two as close as humanly possible. 

Everything just felt so good and intoxicating, and Michael didn't even realize that he was rolling his hips up into Luke's until a low groan was ripped from somewhere deep in Luke's chest. One of Luke's hands went to Michael's hip, holding him down with an iron tight grip, eliciting a soft whine from Michael's mouth. Luke's hot breath fanned against Michaels collarbones as he began to grind his hips down firmly against the younger boy's. A quiet moan fell from Michael's lips, and the grip that he previously had on Luke's shoulders tightened as he felt himself harden in his constricting jeans. The constant friction of Luke's hips moving against his, and the bruises being sucked into Michael's skin left him gasping and moaning, and clinging to the boy on top of him. 

"Please," Michael moaned, his head falling back against the arm of the couch, lips parting in another gasp as Luke moved his hips particularly roughly against his. 

"What do you need angel?" Luke breathed out, stopping the movement of his hips, and lifting his head to gain eye contact with the disheveled boy below him. 

"Please Luke, I want this, want you," Michael said sliding his hands down Luke's arms curling his fingers around the blonde boy's wrist. 

Luke sat up a little bit to get a better look at the boy below him, and he intertwined his fingers with his. "Are you sure Mikey?" he asked, only to be met with an immediate nod and Michael's smaller hand squeezing his. "Okay," he breathed out with a nod, "but if we're doing this we're gonna do it right. Our first time together isn't going to be on a couch,"

A breathy laugh fell from Michael's lips, but it soon turned into a gasp when when Luke sat up, pulling the smaller boy into his lap, hoisting him up by the backs of his thighs when he stood. Michael gripped onto Luke's shoulders tightly and his legs wrapped around his waist as he carried Michael the short distance to his room, gently kicking the door closed behind the both of them. Luke walked over to the large bed that was positioned in the middle of the room and gently set Michael down onto the soft mattress. 

Michael could hear a a quiet zip and he propped himself up on his elbows so he could see what was going on. Michael couldn't help but bite his lip as he watched Luke tug his jeans down his thighs, muscular from years of skating and training to get into the NHL. The bulge in Luke's black boxer briefs was impressive to say the least, and Michael is almost positive that his dick twitched in his pants just at the sight of it. Michael sat up and licked his lips, looking up at the godlike boy in front of him while unzipping his own pants due to the fact that they were tight and verging on painful. 

"Let me help you out Mikey," Luke spoke, his voice buttery smooth, and Michael was sure that he was going to melt. 

Luke tugged Michael up gently by his hands, bending down in front of the purple haired boy. Luke's fingers dipped into the waistband of Michael's tight black skinny jeans, slowly pulling them down the expanse of Michael's silky smooth legs, undoubtedly freshly shaved. Michael stepped out of his jeans, and he once again felt a little self conscious, standing there in only his lavender lace panties. Luke was quick to reassure him though, pressing feather soft kisses to each of Michael's hipbones, rubbing his hands up and down the inside of his thighs. 

Luke rose to his full height, once again pressing his lips to Michael's, gently cupping the smaller boy's cheeks in his warm hands. Luke walked them backwards a couple of steps, until Michael felt the bed against the back of his thighs, and he gently pushed him back against it, then hovered over Michael, straddling his thin hips, running his fingers over Michaels chest, and he started gently rubbing over Michael's nipples, eliciting soft moans from the younger boy. 

A smirk formed on Luke's lips and he lowered his head, pressing his lips against Michael's collarbones, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. One of his hands was still rubbing and pinching at Michael's nipples, but the other had started to make its way down Michael's body to the soft lace of Michael's panties. Michael let out a soft whimper when he felt Luke firmly grip his hard cock through the lace material of his panties, and he closed his eyes at the feeling, squirming under Luke's touch. The combination of Luke fingers pinching at his sensitive nipples, and the feeling of his warm hand teasing him through his panties was nearly unbearable, and he could feel small beads precome bleed through the lace, undoubtedly forming a wet patch. 

"Feels good, huh angel? You're all wet and leaking for me," Luke breathed, biting down against the skin of Michael's collarbone, making the smaller boy whimper. 

"Please, Lu, I need you, need more," Michael spoke, his voice sounding far more breathy and needy than he'd intended it to. 

"Yeah baby? What do you want me to do to you?" Luke asked, slowing the movements of his hands, making a point to maintain full eye contact with the flushed boy below him. 

A small whine escaped Michael's lips and he was embarrassed at the thoughts running through his head, he'd never went all the way with someone before, but he fantasized about doing it with Luke more times than he could even count.

"Want you fuck me, please" Michael breathed out with is eyes closed, deciding to just bite the bullet. 

Luke let out a soft groan and nodded, leaning down to catch Michael's lips in a chaste kiss before moving off of him, causing a whine to fall from Michael's lips. 

"Give me a second angel, I just have to grab a couple of things, wanna make this perfect for you Mikey," Luke spoke, leaning over to brush some hair off of Michael's forehead before getting off of the bed altogether. 

Michael could hear Luke digging around in his bedside table, and Michael was laying there, painfully hard and turned on as all fuck. The bed dipped next to Michael and and he turned his head and looked at Luke, lube and condom in hand, a small smile on his face. 

"How do you wanna do this bub?" Luke asked, sitting back on his heels. 

Michael bit his lip and pushed some hair off of his forehead. "Um, i've never actually done this before," he said with an uncomfortable look on his face. 

Luke's eyes widened and he bit his lip, "Oh, um..."

"I'm sorry," Michael said, covering his face with his hands. 

Luke shook his head quickly, and grabbed Michael's hands away from his face. "No, no angel i didn't mean it like that. I just didn't know. There's nothing wrong at all with you being a virgin, i promise you," Luke spoke gently, kissing Michael's forehead. "Do you still wanna do this?" 

Michael let out a sigh and nodded a little bit, squeezing Luke's hands, "I still wanna do this, i just," Michael took a deep breath, "you're gonna have to take the lead on this one."

Luke smiles fondly at the boy below him and nods a little bit. "Don't worry angel, I'll take care of you, i promise," he spoke softly, pressing his lips against Michael's for a quick kiss. "Lets get you out of those pretty panties, okay baby?" Luke spoke, gently tracing the outline of Michael's hard cock through the his lace panties. 

Michael's breath caught in his throat and he nodded, pushing his hips up into Luke's touch, only for it to be taken away immediately, pulling a whine from his lips. Luke quietly tutted Michael and reached into the waistband of his panties, pulling the soft fabric down his legs, and tossing them to the side. 

"Can you turn over for me Mike?I'm gonna make you feel good," Luke spoke gently, running his fingers over the smaller boy's hips. 

Michael nodded and turned over onto his stomach, moving up to the top of the bed, resting his head against the satin pillowcases. A quiet click could be heard from behind him, and a few seconds later there were two lube slicked fingers gently rubbing over his hole. Michael gasped softly and looked over his shoulder at Luke. The blonde was situated comfortably between Michael's spread legs, dead set on opening him up, waiting to make his first time feel as good as possible. 

Luke spent a good amount of time just circling his fingers around Michael's tight hole, letting the boy get used to the feeling. Michael was full on whining by now, subconsciously shifting his hips backwards, desperately trying to get Luke's fingers inside of him. A sharp gasp was drawn from the purple haired boy when Luke slowly pushed a finger into him, leaving it there for a few seconds before moving it around a little bit, trying to open the boy up as best as he can. The first couple drags of Luke's finger had Michael squirming, and he's positive that his insides are tingling by now. His breaths are coming out in small puffs and and he's biting his lip in attempt to hold back the tiny whimpers and moans that are threatening to escape his mouth. 

Luke moves one hand to rest on the back of Michael's thigh, drawing patterns on the smooth skin with the pad of his thumb. Suddenly Luke's finger is gone, and Michael doesn't even have the time to let out a whine before it's back inside of him, this time paired with another. Michael acutely registers the stretch, his body squirming slightly as he lets out a whimper that he was trying desperately to hold in. Luke replies by kissing the back of Michael's thigh, murmuring words of encouragement to the breathy boy below him. 

Luke keeps up a slow and gradual pace, moving his fingers in and out of the boy in a rhythm that was comfortable for both him and Michael. Michael takes a deep breath as Luke pushes his fingers in a little deeper, lightly brushing something inside of him that sends tingles down his spine and leaves him moaning into the pillows. He starts to move his fingers differently now, scissoring his fingers open, making Michael shudder while whimpering softly into the satin. Pleading whines begin to fall from Michael's lips as Luke starts to curl his fingers, and Michael is clenching around them tightly despite the fact he's trying to open him up. 

A particularly high pitched moan was ripped from Michael's lips, and his body writhes against the mattress, fingers clenching the pillow beneath him. Luke is initially surprised by the sudden movement until it dawns on him what had happened, and he only smirks, pulling his fingers out, coating them with more lube before returning to Michael's pink hole with three fingers this time. Michael groans at the slight feeling of discomfort but it's quickly drowned out by a loud whimper as Luke touches that spot again, the spot that makes his body shake in pleasure and his cock leak onto the sheets. Michael presses his face into the pillow as Luke starts to gently scissor his fingers open again, moving them in and out, and pushing them into that spot that has Michael's head reeling. Moans and whines are pouring out of Michael's mouth by now, and he's vaguely aware that he can't stop grinding his hips against the sheets, his cock desperate for some friction. 

Suddenly Luke's fingers are gone and a whine falls from Michael's lips at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Curious about the loss of contact, Michael turns over and looks at the boy in front of him. There was a thin sheen of sweat coating his body, and the angry red tip of his painfully hard cock was poking out from the waistband of his boxers. Luke tugged down his boxer briefs and kicked them off to the side, while simultaneously opening the condom packet with his teeth. Michael propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Luke rolled the condom onto his length, coating his cock with a generous amount of lube before moving forward into the space between Michael's spread legs. 

"Are you sure you still want this?" Luke asked, looking at Michael with the most love and adoration possible. 

"I'm sure," Michael breathed out, gabbing onto Luke's broad shoulders, pulling him down so his face was adjacent with his. "I want this, i want you."

Luke nodded and bit his lip, reaching down to position himself at Michael's entrance. The two pressed their lips together just as Luke began to slowly push himself into Michael's tight wet heat. Michael let out a soft gasp, whimpering into Luke's mouth at the stretch of Luke's cock. Luke groans softly, his eyes closing on instinct, trying his best not to give into his desires and move too fast. Michael whines, high pitched and faint as Luke pushes into him slowly, subconsciously digging his nails into Luke's back until his hips are nestled firmly against his ass. They both have to take a minute to adjust to the feeling, the intense pleasure nearly taking both their breaths away. 

"You feel so good Mikey," Luke breathes out shakily, "doing so well for me baby, i'm so proud of you." 

Luke delicately pulls his hips back, and pushes them forward again, drawing the faintest of moans from Michael's lips. His hips are rocking slowly in and out of Michael, and the pressure Luke feels on his dick is absolutely incredible. One of Michael's hands is clinging to Luke's shoulder, and the other is pressing against the dip in his back, his face is leaned up against the crook of Luke's neck, and it's like he needs to be as close to him as he possibly can, he needs the skin to skin contact like his life depended on it. 

Luke starts to move his hips marginally faster, and Michael's hips begin to roll up into Luke's on their own accord, powered by the desperate need to feel every inch of Luke's dick dragging in and out of him. Michael whines brokenly, his leaking cock rubbing against Luke's abdomen, trapped between both of their torsos, and the friction is maddening, punching small gasps from Michael's chest, each one punctuated by a small whine. 

Luke changes his rhythm then, pushing his hips roughly into Michael's, then staying out, grinding deeply into the younger boy. On a particularly hard thrust, a high pitched whine escapes Michael's lips and his body arches up into Luke's, his blunt nails digging into the freckled skin of Luke's back. A knot of pleasure begins to form deep in Michael's abdomen and he's mindlessly begging Luke for more, and pleading with him to go faster. 

"I found your spot, huh angel?" Luke groans out, gripping Michael's hips as he thrusts forward, hitting his prostate dead on, pulling more whimpers and moans out of the writhing boy. "Fuck Mikey, you feel so good around me, so warm and tight for me," Luke continued, his dick twitching as he plummeted closer to his climax. 

Luke continued to thrust into Michael, the head of his cock rubbing against Michael's sensitive prostate. His head was tossed back against the pillows and his eyes were tightly squeezed shut and little 'uh uh' sounds were falling from Michael's full cherry lips every time Luke moved. The head of his cock was an angry shade of red and a small puddle of precome had formed on Michael's tummy. 

"Please Lu, please I-" Michaels incoherent begging was cut off by another moan and he whined high in his throat at how intensely good everything felt. 

"Shhh, angel shhh, i've got you," Luke breathed out keeping up his pace, trying his best to hold of his impending orgasm. He reached a hand down between their two bodies and started stroking Michael's cock in time with his thrusts, making the younger boy cry out, arching his chest up into his. "Come on Mikey, come for me angel, i've got you,"

A broken moan was ripped from Michael's chest and his entire body flushed and his face turned an impressive shade of red as his cock spurted stripes of come between them. All Michael could see behind his eyelids was white hot pleasure, and his entire body was shaking at the aftershocks of his orgasm, even after Luke stilled inside of him and let out a low moan, obviously reaching his high as well. 

A small whimper left Michael's lips when Luke detangled himself from the blissed out boy, and slowly pulled out of his pink, stretched hole. Michael lied there trying to catch his breath and regain his wits while Luke disposed of the used condom and got a wet washcloth to clean the both of them up with. 

When Luke returned Michael was still in the same position, and he peppered soft kisses all over the pale boy's skin, gently dragging the washcloth over Michael's dirty tummy, and between his thighs, careful not to cause the boy any discomfort. Luke threw the cloth to the side when he was done and lied down next to Michael, gently pulling the pliant body into his side. 

"I love you so much Michael, you were so good for me," Luke breathed out, pressing his lips to Michael's slightly sweaty forehead. 

"I love you too Lu," Michael spoke, his eyes fluttering open and a lazy smile found its way onto his face. 

Luke grinned as Michael turned his body to the side with a soft content sigh, lying his head on top of Luke's chest. 

"Best birthday ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know weather you liked it or not!  
> i really hope you enjoyed! xx 
> 
> My tumblr is lrhbabyblues if any of you lovely folks wanna come follow me!


End file.
